


Birthday Gift

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, F/M, I suck at tags, No Wincest, Smut, Sub Dean, Voyeurism, and writing, consensual cheating, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Dean gets a present for his 40th that he’ll never forget.A/N: if there’s any grammar mistakes I’m sorry





	Birthday Gift

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” An alluring rumble of the younger Winchester’s voice floods the nearly silent room. The only sound being deep groans and your breathey whimpers, along with the slick slapping sound of skin colliding.

“Fuck fu- yes.” The other Winchester answers, voice much raspier. “So good.”

Sam snickers as Dean reaches for you, only to remember his hands are cuffed above him. He groans and throws his head back in frustration before thrusting his hips up into you. You moan as Dean hits the right spot inside you. 

Sam groans from beside the bed, taking in the scene in front of him. It had been his idea to give Dean the perfect birthday gift, seeing as how he hadn’t celebrated in a long time. You’d suggested a small party or a new hunting knife, but he knew something that Dean wanted more.

So here Sam was, palming his practically steel cock as he watched his girlfriend ride his brother. It was a masterpiece.

You dig your nails into Dean’s chest and he whines, heartbeat thundering beneath your palms. You’d never expected Dean to be so submissive, but he seemed to be in his natural element, chained up with you on top.

His full, pink lips part and a delectable groan escapes. “Please.” He murmurs, bucking his hips up again, trying to push himself deeper into your tight channel. Your wet heat felt like heaven as you squeezed him like a vice.

“You’re doing so good, y/n.” Sam compliments from the sidelines and your heart flutters, loving the praise. “She’s good isn’t she?” Dean opens his mouth to respond, but all that slips out is a gasp as you clench around him once more. “Show him how good you are, baby.”

It’s like his words have this power over you, every word encouraging you to fuck Dean even harder. It’s his 40th birthday after all. He deserves it. 

Underneath you Dean stares up with lust blown eyes and parted lips. No doubt commiting the memory of you blushing and panting as you bounce on him. 

Sam stands with a devious grin and comes to stand near you. You falter your motions as Sam threads his large fingers into your damp hair. With a grasp that’s not rough but assertive, Sam pulls your head back. Your lips part as a gasp leaves you, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

“You look so fucking hot right now, baby. I can hear how wet you are.” Sam’s words invading your senses. Your eyes roll back as he gives a sharp tug to your hair, biting his bottom lip as he stares down at you. 

A particularly hard thrust from Dean has you whimpering and Sam drops your hair, allowing your focus to go back to Dean. “Don’t be selfish, Dean. It may be your gift, but it’s still my show.” Sam’s large hands cup your bouncing breasts and you mewl when he twists your nipples between his fingers. “She’s still mine.”

“I’m- I’m sorry.” Dean apologizes half heartedly, too blissed out to really take in Sam’s words.

“Fuck!” You cry out as Dean drives his cock into your heat harder. “Please.” 

“Please what, y/n? Use your words.” You can hear the smirk in Sam’s voice as he steps away from you.

“I wanna cum. I-” You whine and push yourself down onto Dean, who in turn thrusts up and groans. “Please.” You don’t know how long you can hold back, but Sam was right about it being his show. You needed his permission just like you always did. Fuck you loved it.

Dean pulls at the cuffs again, wanting nothing more than to rub at your clit. He wants you to fall apart in pleasure on top of him. Because of him. He needs it desperately.

“Such a good girl for asking, but no.” You pout at Sam’s words but continue to circle your hips and bounce yourself on Dean. “You haven’t earned it. You need to work for it, baby.”

The older Winchester chokes out a desperate sound as your body continues to tighten and squeeze around him. He knows he won’t be able to last much longer, but he wants you to cum before he does. 

You frantically nod and press harder onto his chest, using the leverage to fuck yourself down on him. Crying out you drop your head as the pleasure courses through the both of you.

Sam hums his appreciation as he takes in the show. “There you go. Give him a present he’ll never forget.”

“Damn,” Dean grits his teeth and shoved his hips up. “I- I can’t- fuck- oh god.” Dean’s so close now it almost hurts as he tries to hold back. He wants make your encounter last, but he doesn’t know if he can.

“You wanna let go, don’t you? Fill her up?” Sam rumbles from somewhere in the room, you can’t even tell where he is. The both of you are too enthralled with each other, too distracted by the bliss. The look on Dean’s face was absolutely gorgeous, and if you didn’t love Sam so much, you’d make this a regular occurrence. 

Dean’s cheeks heat up even more, which seemed impossible. You can feel him twitch inside you and your thighs tighten around his hips. He clearly needs to cum just as much as you do.You wanna give him what he needs.

“I wanna touch her.” Dean practically begs and looks to Sam for the first time. “Please.” His willing to submit was slipping quickly.

Sam’s quiet for a moment, contemplating Dean’s plead. You look over to Sam and nod, letting him know it was alright. That’s the only confirmation he needs before moving to unlock the cuffs. 

Before you can react Dean has you on your back, face hovering above you as he thrusts his hips at a breathtaking speed. His hand sneaks between your bodies, thumb pressing and rubbing at your clit. His forearm rests near the side of your head and his fist clenches.

“Oh fuck,” you moan, body buzzing with delight as he hits the perfect spot inside you. “Dean.”

“You’re gonna kill me.” Dean huffs out with a light laugh before it turns to a groan. He buries his face into your neck and pants. “I want you to cum for me.” 

“You first, birthday boy.” You tease with a small smile you know he can’t see. You turn your head so your lips are pressed right against his ear. “Show me what you’ve got, Dean.” 

Dean practically growls your name and slams his hips into yours one last time before spilling into you hot and wet. He holds himself deep inside as he pulses and groans. 

“Want,” Dean huffs in a breath. “Want you to cum on my cock.” It doesn’t take much, just a few more brushes of his thumb over your clit before you’re crying out your release. His emerald orbs bore into you was he watches you shudder in pleasure . “Damn.” 

“She’s perfect isn’t she?” Sam interrupts Dean’s wonderland haze, but nonetheless Dean nods and grins. You part your lips and you stare up at him for a moment before he leans in to kiss you for the first time. You moan into the kiss as Dean’s tongue slides in perfect sync with yours. It seems like hours of a beautiful connection before Dean pulls away, the need for oxygen becoming too hard to repress.

“Best damn present ever.”


End file.
